thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Xombie v2.0/Top 10 Things I want to do in the Biogate
Top 10 Things Xombie v2.0 wants to do in the Biogate Our roleplay is constantly expanding and always moving forward. It has gotten to the point now that posting in the Biogate is something of a natural part of everyday life for some of us. For me atleast. It's weird..like the things you normally do during the day such as brush your teeth, shower etc. etc. I've just added "Check the Roleplay" to the list. On to what this Blog is about... though I don't see an end in sight for the Biogate anytime soon I know there is only so much that can be done. Here is my Top 10 of schtuff I want to do in the Biogate. Some of it I know is impossible because of our rules and regulations but, MEEEH I put it on there anyways 10. Cthulhu. Had to be number 10. This has sort of become a recurring impossible request from me over my time in the Biogate. Honestly the idea of Cthulhu stepping through the Biogate in itself is just..too..awesome..for..words. I know I know, H.P. Lovecraftian lore is a nono in the Biogate. Still, Cthulhu in the Rp takes the 10 spot for sheer hypothetical awesomeness. 9. Mario and Luigi I've thought about doing this for some time. Mario and Luigi would be hilarious additions to the Rp. Luigi in particular has a lot of personality to derive a character from whilst unfortunately Mario is a bit more stagnant in that area. However, the two of them as they were from the Mario and Luigi RPG games would be a blast, if only to somehow translate the garbled italian they speak into RP form. 8. Bowser Surprised? I've mentioned on occasion that Bowser is one of the few characters I would LOOOOVVVEEE to play. In particular, his incarnation from the RPG games. Bowser is brash, arrogant, and a complete idiot. Play any of the Paper Mario games and you'll see just how entertaining Bowser is in them. 7. Destroy Neo Domino City Now this one I KNOW nobody would go for. I think at some point in the RP, we'd have to really mix things up and raise the stakes particularly high. Nothing would show that we indeed mean business than blowing up the most popular drop zone in the RP. Errabody bee liek "OH NOES WER MA GON DROP MA CHARACTURS!?!?" 6. Fusions!? This is an idea that came to me one faithful day for some bizarre reason. We already have "Cross Series", what if we had another more personal option? The ability to fuse two characters together, either permanently or temporarily, I don't know this is all hypothetical! It's such a digimon thing to do but, I think if done right, it could be pretty cool. 5. Ridley vs Aqua This is something that is going to happen at some point. Ridley killed Aqua's friend in front of her and then taunted her failure. I've been steadily trying to build up a new "rival" for Ridley and I think Aqua is the perfect choice. When these two's gloves come off, it'll be one heck of a fight. 4. Arcee becomes Crow's D-Wheel Moki and I have discussed this on occasion( I believe she was the one who personally came up with the idea though I may be mistaken). Since I have no intention atm to bring Jack into the RP, I think Crow could make an interesting replacement. Also..I suck at coloring. So if I ever draw a design for Arcee with D-Wheel features, somebody better color it for me! 3. Evil Jim Nuff Said I have a lengthy plot dealing with Evil Jim. At some point I'm hoping to make him one of the most sophisticated and provocative villains we've had in the RP so far. I don't want to spoil anything other than, Alphonse's group..be prepared. 2. Jim is a valued character and has a unique insight into life and the future Doubt it! 1. Mieu is behind EVERYTHING. Category:Blog posts